Creando Recuerdos
by ToxicGirl142
Summary: Un terremoto sacude a phoenix, dejando cientos de muertos y cientos de heridos, edward un psicologo, es enviado a tratar a heridos con problema de memoria, ahi encontrara a bella, una joven sin ningun recuerdo.
1. Tragedia

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa escritora Stephenie Meyer, yo solo lso puse en un contexto diferente**

**Bueno aqui estoy con una nueva locura.**

**Espero les guste ya que cuando comienzas lo que opinen del primer capitulo siempre cuenta.**

**Por fa, dejen muchos reviews me hacen tan feliz ahhhhhhhh**

**Ok ok ya no las interrumpo aki les dejo esta hsitoria, "Creando Recuerdos"**

**"La muerte estan tan segura de su victoria que por eso te da la vida como ventaja por lo tanto disfrutala"  
**

* * *

TRAGEDIA

EDWARD POV

Mi nombre es Edward Masen, tengo 22 años y les contare la historia más increíble que hayan escuchado.

Hace tres años que estudio psicología, es algo que disfruto y me llena por completo. Mis padres Edward y Elizabeth, si vivieran estoy seguro de que se sentirían muy orgullosos de mí, aunque realmente jamás me he sentido solo.

En la facultad conocí a los que serian mis mejores amigos, Jasper y Emmett, el primero del que aprendí bastante en mi primer año, era un ejemplo a seguir siempre estaba ahí para mi, y se que será uno de los mejores psicólogos del país, no por eso es menos divertido, fuera de la escuela y de su consultorio es un muchacho muy alegre y sensible, a sus 23 años aun espera encontrar el amor verdadero, siendo un joven atractivo las mujeres lo persiguen, aunque el sinceramente no les presta mucha atención, y pese a su corta edad ha avanzado a pasos agigantados tanto que ya tiene su propio consultorio, en el que por cierto Emmett y yo practicamos.

Emmett por su parte a sus 24 años aun se comporta como si tuviera 12, le gusta ser amigo de sus pacientes y aunque su físico puede llegar a intimidarlos un poco (aclaro que Emmett asiste al gimnasio todos los días y tiene el cuerpo de un fisicoculturista) por dentro es un joven tierno y muy amable que los hace sentir protegidos, eso si no te metas con sus amigos o si tendrás problemas.

En eso consiste mi vida, asistir a la facultad, prácticas en el consultorio de Jasper y nada más, mi vida sentimental es bastante escasa, no por falta de mujeres, si no por el exceso de ella, la mayoría busca una aventura o algo pasajero y rápidamente te olvidan, yo desea algo más duradero, aunque la palabra eternidad ya no se usara mucho.

Solo he tenido una novia, Tanya, que a pesar de ser hermosa no me llenaba, sentía siempre que algo me faltaba, debido a eso rompí con ella después de 3 años de relación, dejándome con eso algo confundido.

Mi mente y mi cuerpo encontraron un equilibrio después de algunos meses, y por ahora puedo decir que me siento bien.

Desde luego las cosas no duran para siempre, yo nunca me imagine que la llamada que recibiría ese día cambiaria por completo mi vida.

Me encontraba en casa viendo las noticias, acerca de un terremoto que había sacudido a la ciudad de Phoenix, había dejado cientos de heridos y algunas decenas de muertos, estaba en eso cuando recibí una llamada a mi celular. _Creation Crucifixion_ de _Din a Tod_ comenzó a sonar, ese era el tono con el que identificaba a Emmett y Jasper.

-Hola Jasper- conteste aun viendo el televisor.

-Edward ¿Ya te enteraste del terremoto en Phoenix?- me pregunto Jasper, pude notar cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

-Si, de hecho estaba viendo las noticias en este momento- estaba un poco extrañado, ya que Jasper rara vez me hablaba para decirme de alguna noticia.

-Edward, necesito que vengas al consultorio, hay algo de lo que tengo que hablarte, Emmett ya viene para acá, así que te espero en media hora, por favor- me dijo Jasper con más seguridad en la voz.

-¿Sucede algo malo Jasper? Me estas asustando- le dije apagando el televisor.

-No, no sucede nada malo pero quiero hablar contigo por favor- había cierto tono de suplica en su voz.

-Esta bien Jasper voy para allá. Nos vemos.- diciendo esto colgué el teléfono y agarre las llaves de mi volvo para dirigirme al consultorio.

Al llegar encontré el jeep de Emmett por lo que supuse que ya estaban adentro. Ya era tarde por lo que la secretaria no estaba, así que pase directo a la oficina de Jasper.

-Hola Jasper, que era lo que necesitabas decirme tan urgentemente y no podía ser por teléfono- dije entrando y sentándome en una de las sillas.

El consultorio de Jasper no era muy lujoso pero era muy acogedor, su escritorio era de caoba y tenia la foto de sus padres sobre el, la vista era preciosa, estando en un 8 piso y con un ventanal, no había nada mejor. El sillón donde normalmente se acostaban los pacientes era negro y muy cómodo, incluso Emmett una vez llego a dormirse.

-Eddie, amigo del alma- Emmett me levanto del asiento con uno de sus típicos abrazos que si no fuera por que íbamos al gimnasio juntos me habría roto algún hueso.

-Emmett… respirar…aire...- Emmett me dejo en el suelo con una gran carcajada, mientras yo trataba de recuperar mi ritmo cardiaco.

-Ahhh, Eddie no aguanta nada,- decía Emmett con una gran sonrisa.

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando Jasper carraspeo atrayendo la atención.

-Bueno los he hecho venir por una sencilla razón, como ya sabran hubo un terremoto en Phoenix, y los de la facultad quieren que los heridos que han tenido problemas de memoria sean atendidos para comprender los efectos de un trauma severo, en pocas palabras, nosotros tres,- dijo Jasper mirándonos a Emmett y a mi- iremos a Phoenix dentro de dos días.

Yo estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que atenderíamos a pacientes de ese tipo, hasta el momento solo eran señoras con complejos debido a sus esposos, o tics nerviosos, pero nada más. Emmett estaba callado, tal vez sintiéndose igual que yo, el único problema grave con el que había tenido que batallar era el de la señora Smith que había sufrido una depresión muy grande después de que su perro hubiera escapado.

-Se que se sentirán un poco presionados, pero créanme- nos dijo Jasper poniéndose de pie- no hay mejor practica que el mundo real, después de esto podrán enfrentarse a lo que sea. Las personas con problemas de memoria recurren frecuentemente al suicidio debido a su falta de recuerdos, o la frustración de no poder reconocer a sus familiares, es especial cuando tienen hijos, se sienten solos, deprimidos, que llegan a enloquecer.- El se acerco a nosotros y nos dio una palmada en la espalda.- confió en ustedes plenamente.

-De acuerdo Jasper- dije poniendo también de pie- daremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo, ¿Cierto Emmett?- me gire a ver a Emmett que tenia una gran sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

-Claro que si, nadie puede contra el gran Emmett.

Dos días después partimos rumbo a Phoenix, acudiendo sin saberlo a nuestro destino.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio?**

**Por fa no sean malas con esta humilde escritora**

**Y dejenle al menos un review**

**Cualkier duda, comentario o regaño solo opriman el botoncito verde de abajo.**

**Si nada mas que agregar**

**Nos leemos despues**

**Besos bye**

**xoxo**

**Att: Toxic_Girl  
**


	2. Sin recuerdos

**Aqui esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia, tratare de mantenerla actualizada lo más que pueda**

**Solo espero que me dejen muchos reviews eso me hace tan feliz.**

**"La muerte esta tan segura de su victoria que por eso te da la vida como ventaja, por lo tanto, disfrutala"  
**

* * *

SIN RECUERDOS

EDWARD POV

Eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana cuando entramos a Phoenix, el panorama era muy desalentador, las casas en ruinas y desorden por doquier.

Al llegar al aeropuerto un auto nos esperaba para conducirnos al Jacksonville Vet Hospital Incorporated en una parte de Phoenix que no había sufrido grandes daños. En el trayecto ninguno de nosotros tres quiso romper el silencio que reinaba en el vehículo.

-Les pondré algo de música- dijo el conductor mientras sacaba un disco de un estuche- espero les guste, esta es la música que le gustaba a la señorita.

La canción _I´m only sleeping _ de los Beatles comenzó a sonar en el estéreo, y pude sentir cierta nostalgia por parte del conductor, como si algo en la canción le causara tristeza, al parecer no fui el único en percatarse ya que Jasper me miro y después se enfoco en el chofer.

-Disculpe, ¿a que señorita se refiere?-pregunto Jasper con una voz tranquila y serena como hacia cuando estaba con sus pacientes.

-Me refiero a la hija del Doctor Carlisle Cullen, el director del hospital a donde ustedes se dirigen.- El conductor enderezo su postura y los tres entendimos que no daría más información.

Una hora después llegamos a un hermoso hospital con enormes jardines, era más que obvio el motivo por el cual este hospital había solicitado nuestros servicios. En la puerta se encontraba un Doctor de impecable presencia, su piel era blanca y su cabello rubio que incluso con los rayos del sol daba destellos dorados, nos sonreía de forma cortes, pero había cierta tristeza en sus ojos que me inquietaba.

El primero en acercarse fue Jasper.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Jasper Whithlok- se presento con un fuerte apretón de manos demostrando seguridad.

-El gusto es mío Doctor Jasper- contesto amablemente el otro doctor- Carlisle Cullen director del hospital.

-El placer es mío doctor- contesto Jasper- aunque me sentiría más cómodo si solo me llamara por mi nombre.- decía con una gran sonrisa mi amigo.

-Entonces espero que sea mutuo y ustedes también me llamen por mi nombre.- nos dijo con una sonrisa tan carente de alegría que me hacia admirarlo. Me die cuenta de que era nuestro turno para presentarnos.

-Edward Masen, un placer Carlisle.- Dije extendiendo mi mano y acercándome un poco.

-Muchos gusto Edward.- Me contesto.

-Hola doc mi nombre es Emmett Mcarthy, un gusto-pero Emmett siendo Emmett no se conformo con un apretón de manos, sino que se abalanzo hacia Carlisle dándole uno de sus típicos abrazos. En estos momentos deseaba que la tierra se abriera y me tragara, que vergüenza.

En cuanto Carlisle se pudo zafar del abrazo descuartizador de Emmett, nos dio una cálida sonrisa y nos invito a pasar, dándonos un recorrido por todo el hospital, realmente era precioso, todo era tan armonioso y tranquilo que parecía una casa, un hogar.

Después de una hora de recorridos y presentaciones Carlisle nos condujo a su oficina para hablar acerca de nuestros pacientes y nuestro alojamiento. Carlisle se sentó en su asiento detrás de su escritorio y hablo serio por primera vez.

-Como ustedes sabrán, en este hospital nos hicimos cargo de los heridos con problemas de memoria después del terremoto,- dijo poniéndose de pie- ellos requieren cuidados constantes y ayuda profesional para salir de esto, por eso recurrí a la universidad de chicago para que nos ayudara.

-Ustedes se hospedaran en mi casa- dijo volteándonos a ver- yo prácticamente los traje así que me hare responsable de ustedes, en mi casa ya están sus cosas y el chofer esta a sus ordenes.

-Carlisle,- dijo Jasper poniendo las manos en alto- no es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias por nosotros, pensábamos rentar un apartamento.

-Por favor Jasper, -le dijo Carlisle con un modo de suplica que a la vez mostraba autoridad- estaría muy honrado si ustedes estuvieran en mi casa.

Después de eso no nos quedo de otra que aceptar.

-Jasper estos son los casos que te fueron asignados- dijo Carlisle entregándole un folder con algunas hojas,- al tener mayor experiencia te dimos los casos más graves.

-Emmett- dijo dándole un folder más pequeño- tus casos son muy interesantes, Jasper me hablo de tu forma de ser y te aseguro que te sentirás muy cómodo.

Carlisle toco el interruptor del teléfono y aparecieron dos enfermeras.

-Por favor guíen a los doctores a sus oficinas y después llévenlos a ver a sus pacientes- dijo y las enfermeras solo asintieron.

Ahora solo faltaba yo, la verdad me inquietaba un poco el caso que me asignarían.

-Acompáñame Edward, te llevare a ver a tu paciente yo mismo.

Yo me puse de pie y seguí a Carlisle por varios pasillos, hasta que llegamos a una parte del hospital que no nos había mostrado durante el recorrido. Esta sección del hospital era más acogedora, como si hubiera sido decorada para que se viera así.

Entrando había una pequeña recepción donde estaba una linda enfermera.

-Buenos tardes Ángela- saludo Carlisle a la joven, quien levanto la vista del libro que traía y le dedico una sonrisa, pero su sonrisa era igual a la del doctor, tan carente de emoción, de resignación, ¿Tal vez?, tendría que averiguarlo también.

-Buenas tardes, Doctor Cullen,- dijo Ángela poniéndose de pie.- ella esta en la habitación señor.

En ese instante la puerta del cuarto 142 se abrió y una bella mujer salió de ahí, su cabello era de un hermoso color caramelo y piel blanca, al levantar la vista pude ver unos lindos ojos color chocolate inundados en lagrimas. Al percatarse de nuestra presencia se limpio sus ojos con las manos y se acerco.

-Edward, quiero presentarte a mi esposa Esme.- dijo tomándola por la cintura.- Esme cariño te presento a Edward Masen uno de los psicólogos que vienen a ayudar a los pacientes con problemas de memoria.

Los ojos de Esme se abrieron un poco con sorpresa, para después sonreírme de la misma forma en que Carlisle y Ángela lo hacían.

-Mucho gusto Edward, es un placer- yo le sonreí sinceramente y estreche su mano.

-Ahora Edward te presentare a tu paciente.- me dijo Carlisle señalando la puerta por donde había salido Esme.

Yo seguí a ambos hasta la puerta, no sabía por que pero sentí un raro escalofrió cuando atravesé la puerta. La habitación estaba decorada con colores verdes y cafés, había cientos de flores, haciendo que la habitación oliera a rosas.

Entonces mi mirada se detuvo en la cama y tuve que recordarme mentalmente que debía respirar.

Sentada en la cama estaba la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos hubieran visto. Su cabello era de un tono café, pero con el sol entrando por la ventana podía observar destellos rojizos, su piel era blanca como una perla, y sus ojos eran de un lindo chocolate. Su cara era perfecta, sin duda un ángel.

Ella pareció percatarse de nuestra presencia, ya que sus ojos nos miraron con abierta curiosidad y una radiante sonrisa se extendió por su bello rostro.

-Edward,- dijo Carlisle sacándome de mis pensamientos- te presento a tu paciente, su nombre es Isabella, aunque prefiere el nombre de bella y tiene 18 años.

Yo sonreí, el nombre le quedaba a la perfección.

Entonces recordé que si era mi paciente, lo más probable es que tuviera algún problema con la retención de daos en su mente.

-¿Qué paso con ella Carlisle?- gire para encontrarme con un Carlisle triste y descompuesto.

-Ella Edward- dijo respirando un poco,- ella es mi hija, y tiene amnesia total.

Me quede completamente en shock, la amnesia total en un individuo no pasaba en muchas ocasiones, pero cuando pasaba era irreversible, ella no recordaría nada de su vida pasada, o solo recordaría algunas cosas.

-¿Ella no sabe hablar cierto?- pregunte a Carlisle, aunque de antemano sabia la respuesta.

-Exacto Edward, bella no recuerda como hablar, ella prácticamente volvió a nacer,- podía notar con su voz se quebró en la ultima frase. Pude escuchar un sollozo procedente de Esme

Entonces me di cuenta que Bella traía un ligero vendaje en su cabeza. Ella miro a Esme con confusión, técnicamente no entendía que pasaba. Pero como si se tratara de un reflejo, sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella toco con su mano su mejilla y observo curiosa una de sus lágrimas.

-Creo que es mejor dejarla descansar- dije aunque realmente no quería irme- regresare mañana- dije Carlisle y a Esme.

En cuanto estuvimos fuera de la habitación, Ángela ingreso para ponerle un sedante y así dormirla.

-¿Cómo es que ella sufrió tanto daño?- le pregunte Carlisle.

Justo cuando el iba a contestarme apareció un chica bajita, pero muy bonita, su pelo era negro, corto y apuntaba en todas direcciones. Su piel era blanca como la leche y sus ojos de un extraño color gris.

-Hola Carlisle,- dijo saludando a Esme y a Carlisle- se me hizo algo tarde, tuve que llevar a mama a comprar unas cosas, tratare de llegar temprano la próxima vez, ¿No me digas que ya se durmió? Ahh yo quería saludarla- como había dicho tantas cosas sin respirar y tan rápido.

Al fin pareció percatarse de mi presencia, ya que me miro con recelo y luego con curiosidad.

-Hola mucho gusto- me presente ofreciéndole mi mano- Edward Masen, soy el psicólogo que atenderá a Bella.

La cara de la chica cambio por completo de la curiosidad a la alegría, me dio la mano y luego una gran abrazo.

-Que alegría me da que hayas llegado Edward, soy Mary Alice brando, pero tu puedes llamarme Alice,- me dio una sonrisa llena de esperanza- yo sabia que bella se pondría bien tarde o temprano, ¿No te lo dije Carlisle?- Puso sus manos en sus pequeñas caderas.

-Alice, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?- dijo Carlisle.

-Por supuesto, solo dime y lo hare- esta niña era un torrente de energía.

-Edward quiere saber que fue lo que paso en el terremoto, y por que bella quedo herida, se que tu conoces esa historia mejor que yo, ¿Podrías ponerlo al tanto de todo?- suplico Carlisle con una cara triste.

La cara de Alice también demostraba tristeza, así que solo asintió.

-Nos vemos en la casa Edward, cuídate mucho.- me dijo Esme dándome un abrazo que tomo desprevenido, pobre mujer tenia un enorme peso en su espalda.

Ambos se alejaron tomados de la mano, como dándose apoyo.

-Ven Edward vamos al jardín, ahí te contare que es lo que paso.- me dijo la pequeña Alice con una sonrisa fugaz.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio?**

**Espero que le haya gustado, hoy tambien actualizare mi otro fic, _mi hija,_ gracias por su apoyo**

**bueno no habiendo nada más que decir**

**nos leemos depues**

**xoxo**

**besos bye**

**att: Toxic_Girl**

**Muchos reviews por favor snif snif  
**


	3. Angel guardian

**BUENO PUES AKI TRAIGO OTRO CAP DE ESTA HISTORIA, POR FA NO SEAN MALAS Y DEJENME MUCHO REVIEWS**

**LA HISTORIA TOMARA UN RUMBO INTERESANTE.**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA ESCRITORA STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO LOS PUSE EN UN CONTEXTO DIFERENTE**

**"LA MUERTE ESTA TAN SEGURA DE SU VICTORIA, QUE POR ESO TE DA LA VIDA COMO VENTAJA, POR LO TANTO, DISFRUTALA"  
**

* * *

ANGEL GUARDIAN

EDWARD POV

Seguí a la pequeña Alice a uno de los jardines del hospital, tenia que aceptar que sentía una enorme curiosidad a todo lo referente a Bella Cullen.

-Bueno Edward- dijo Alice sentándose en una pequeña banca y haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera sentarme.- te contare todo desde el principio, pero antes me gustaría saber una cosa.

-dime Alice.- Le conteste un poco curioso.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que bella recuerde todo su pasado?- había cierta esperanza y a la vez tristeza.

-Mm, la verdad es muy difícil, bella solo recordara lo que vea, lo que le digan, incluso por el momento es incapaz de decir, "hola". Ahora déjame hacerte una pregunta Alice.

-¿Si Edward?- su cara era de anticipación, como si ya supiera lo que iba a preguntar.

-¿Por qué siento como que tú no quieres que bella recuerde su pasado?-la mire sospechosamente.

-No me mires así Edward, desde luego que me gustaría que bella se recuperar y fuera feliz como antes, pero para que me entienda le contare por que una parte de mi no desea que bella recuerde.

Ella tomo un enorme suspiro mirando fijamente la fuente enfrente de nosotros.

-Bella es hija única,- dijo mirándome a los ojos- creció en un ambiente lleno de amor y carriño por parte de sus padres, que la adoran, yo conocí a bella en la primaria- ella hizo una pequeña pausa como recordando algo.

-las niñas la molestaban constantemente y decidí que tenia que protegerla, se veía tan frágil- ella soltó una risita y continuo- cuando íbamos en segundo de secundaria bella comenzó un noviazgo con un chico- los ojos de Alice de pronto se transformaron y pude ver reflejada la ira.

-fue su primer novio y bella se ilusiono mucho, demasiado diría yo- la ultima frase la dijo más para ella que para mí,- al año de relación, hubo una fiesta en casa de el, al que supuestamente bella no asistiría, ella pretendía darle una sorpresa, pero definitivamente las sorprendidas fuimos nosotras.

"Al llegar al lugar de la fiesta, lo estuvimos buscando entre bella, Rosalie y yo, mm Rosalie es otra amiga, y vaya que lo encontramos, revolcándose con la zorra de la escuela,- la mirada de Alice fue triste- bella quedo desecha después de eso y cambio mucho, se volvió rebelde y fue un dolor de cabeza para Carlisle y Esme."

"Pero entonces apareció el, Adrian,- Alice sonrió.- bella lo conoció hace dos años, el tenia un grupo de rock en la escuela y gritaba a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorado de bella, así que aprovechando que en la escuela había un concurso de canciones le dedico una muy bonita a bella y le pidió que fuera su novia,- ella miro de nuevo hacían la fuente, perdida en sus recuerdos- eso fue hace casi un año, bella volvió a sonreír y a confiar en la gente."

-Alice eso es muy bueno,- se me había ocurrido una idea- puedes decirle a ese muchacho que venga, seria de gran ayuda en la terapia con bella.

El cuerpo de Alice se tenso y su cara se ensombreció, por sus mejillas cayeron dos lágrimas.

-Sabes Edward, eso será imposible- me encontraba confundido. ¿Acaso?- ¿no me digas que el también lastimo a bella?

-No Edward, el seria incapaz,- me respondió Alice limpiándose las lágrimas- Bella se encontraba en la escuela con adrian durante el terremoto, el techo del salón de música los aplasto literalmente encerrándolos por dos días-hubo otra pausa.

-cuando los encontramos, adrian estaba sobre bella, prácticamente el había protegido a bella del techo, aunque ella resulto herida después de todo- ella me observo para cerciorarse de que estuviera poniendo atención- bella despertó un día después con el problema que ya conoces, adrian permaneció en el hospital un día también, con heridas muy graves de hecho Carlisle se preguntaba como aun seguía vivo.

Estaba tratando de hacer cálculos en mi cabeza, el terremoto fue hace 11 días aproximadamente entonces…. Mis pensamientos fueron cortados por la voz de Alice.

-Si Edward, adrian falleció al siguiente día.- demonios ahora comprendía por que Alice deseaba que bella no recordara nada.

-No sin antes dejarle un mensaje, una canción- por su rostro se extendió una enorme sonrisa.

-El único día que el estuvo en el hospital me pidió que le llevara su guitarra y lo grabara con mi celular, el no supo que bella no lo recordaba, de hecho se fue con la idea de que bella solo estaba inconsciente.- ella me dio una mirada de disculpa.

-Supongo que lo hiciste para que se fuera en paz, aunque estoy segura que para estas alturas ya sabe que le mentiste- le dije con una sonrisa tan carente de emoción como la de todos, ahora por fin entendía su triste sonrisa.

Alice se paro de un salto y me tendió la mano.

-Ahora lo sabes Edward, dejo a mi amiga, casi mi hermana en tus manos, aun tengo un mensaje que entregarle.- dijo Alice con renovadas esperanzas.

-Gracias Alice, pero necesitare tu ayuda, podrías decirme ¿Qué clase de música le gusta a bella?

Se me acababa de ocurrir una idea y por la sonrisa cómplice de Alice sabría que me ayudaría.

* * *

**FUE UN CAP ALGO CORTO LO SE PERO NO ME HAN LLEGADO IDEAS, CON EL OTRO FIC DE MI HIJA ME HE TARDADO POR QUE ES MUY LARGO,**

**PERO PLEASE DEJEN REVIEWS A ESTA HISTORIA.**

**BUENO NO HABIENDO MÁS QUE VER, NOS LEEMOS DESPUES**

**BESOS BYE**

**XOXO**

**ATT: TOXIC_GIRL =P  
**


	4. Audio Terapia

**Bueno aqui vuelvo, gracias por sus reviews, me inspiran a escribir, por que hoy subire dos capitulos de esta historia**

**Siganla chicas se pondra interesante, besos.**

* * *

AUDIO TERAPIA.

EDWARD POV

Alice me dio una lista de las canciones que más le gustaban a bella, había escuchado en la universidad que las canciones o la música en general pueden ayudar en la memoria de las personas, como por ejemplo cuando alguien te dedica una canción, inconscientemente queda guardado en tu memoria y cuando la vuelves a escuchar recuerdas a la persona que te la dedico.

Eso intentaría con bella.

Por lo pronto fui a despedirme de Carlisle (temporalmente ya que lo vería en su casa) y después a buscar a Jasper que estaba en su consultorio con Emmett.

-¿Cómo te fue Edward? ¿Quien era tu misterioso paciente?- me pregunto un Emmett demasiado entusiasmado.

-Mmmm, pues el misterioso paciente, era nada más y nada menos que la hija de Carlisle- les dije dejándome caer pesadamente sobre una de las sillas.

Los dos se quedaron callados, demasiado callados diría yo.

-Jasper- dije para romper el silencio,-necesito tu ayuda, la hija de Carlisle tiene amnesia total, como se supone que le ayude, si ella no recuerda nada.- estaba claramente frustrado.

-¿Con que planeas comenzar Edward?- me pregunto Jasper muy calmado.

-Audio terapia, me encontré con una amiga de la familia que me comento sobre como la música ha marcado la vida de Bella Cullen, podría ayudar- le comente mi idea.

-Me parece perfecto Edward, supongo que yo hubiera llegado a la misma conclusión.- me dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Yo no he podido ver a mis pacientes pero al parecer son interesantes- interrumpió Emmett al sentirse desplazado de la conversación.

-Mañana los conocerás Emmett, por lo pronto vamos a casa el chofer nos esta esperando- les dije poniéndome de pie.

Los tres salimos despidiéndonos de las enfermeras, que cada que pasábamos suspiraban. Aunque por el momento solo tenia a una mujer en la mente, Bella y como su vida había cambiado drásticamente tras el terremoto.

El chofer estaba dentro del mercedes que Carlisle había puesto a nuestra disposición y emprendimos la marcha a casa de Carlisle, recordé que el conductor me dijo que los discos que tenía era de los que escuchaba bella, así que se me ocurrió una idea.

-Disculpe,- le dije y el volteo, - mi nombre es Edward Masen y de ahora en adelante seré el doctor de bella, le molestaría prestarme algunos discos, los que ella escuchara más- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Con mucho gusto joven Edward, y mi nombre es Charlie Swan, si es para que la señorita se reponga lo que sea.- me dijo volteando su mirada a la carretera y dándome un estuche adornado con estrellas rosas y azules; entre las estrellas se podía leer las iniciales CEARAC.

-¿Qué quieren decir las iniciales?- pregunte casi inconscientemente.

-Significan las iniciales de la unión- dijo y su cara se ilumino al decir eso, ¿La unión?, tal vez era un banda. Pero Charlie me saco de la duda.

-Significan, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Adrian, Cullen, la señorita dice que sus padres llevan ese apellido, que Alice y Rosalie son como sus hermanas así que lo llevan y por último Adrian, su novio, ella afirmaba que el seria su esposo y que por lo tanto era un Cullen.- La cara de Charlie se apago al terminar su relato.

Vaya cuantas cosas tan interesantes guardaba bella Cullen, solo esperaba poder traerla de vuelta, muchos la extrañaban.

Después de eso ya no hubo plática, recorrimos toda la carretera en un gran silencio, yo ya estaba ideando la forma en que lograr que Isabella volviera.

Llegando a la casa de Carlisle realmente me impresione, era una casa enorme, mansión seria una manera de definirla, me sentía un poco intimidado pero trate de no demostrarlo.

-Bienvenidos- nos dijo Esme con una gran sonrisa.- La cena esta lista, solo los estaba esperando, Carlisle tiene guardia así que llegara tarde.

Nos sentamos a cenar en un comedor enorme, la cena estaba deliciosa, pero la tensión era tanta y tan palpable que nadie dijo nada, comimos en silencio.

Ya en la quietud de mi cuarto, prendí mi laptop y me dispuse a bajar las canciones que Alice me había anotado, "las iniciales de la unión", empezaría por ahí. Maña seria un día interesante.

* * *

**Bueno este cap es muy corto, pero como les dije, seran dos capitulos, sigan leyendo.**

**Beos bye**

**Att: Toxic_girl**


	5. De niña a mujer

**Aqui esta este nuevo capitulo, les dije que subiria dos, pues bien, espero recibir muchos reviews, gracias a todas las chicas que han seguido este fic, me esmero mucho en el, no soy una gran escritora pero lo intento jajajaja=P**

**Disfrutenlo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

DE NIÑA A MUJER.

EDWARD POV.

Eran las 6:30 cuando me levante, aun estaba obscuro, pero ya era tiempo de pararme. Tome una ducha y baje a desayunar, la servidumbre me atendió de una manera espectacular, desayune unos ricos hot cakes con jugo y leche, después me sirvieron unas ricas crepas de queso crema con zarzamora, no me podía quejar la comida estaba deliciosa.

Esme ya se encontraba despierta por lo que aproveche para pedirle un favor.

-Buenos días Edward- me contesto con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Esme, sabes quisiera pedirte un favor- le dije queriendo ir al grano.

-Dime Edward- me miro algo confundida.

-Podrías prestarme unas fotos de bella, desde que estaba pequeña hasta ahora.- le dije y su mirada se tranquilizo.

-Por supuesto Edward, me imagino que es para la terapia, acompáñame.- me dijo y la seguí a un estudio.

A la hora se despertó Jasper y Emmett también desayunaron y platicamos un poco acerca de las noticias más relevantes del periódico.

-Buenos días chicos- nos dijo Carlisle aun vistiendo su pijama. Seguramente había llegado muy tarde.

-¿Que tal?, ya estamos por irnos Carlisle- le dije parándome para darle la mano.

-Esta bien, hoy descanso, pero de todos modos iré al hospital a ver a mi hija- el jamás podría superar esta gran perdida.

- Entonces te veo allá, nos tenemos que ir, ¿chicos?- llame a los muchachos y todos salimos directo al hospital, el chofer era otro, lo que me preocupo.

-¿Y Charlie?- le pregunte al chofer que se veía un poco más joven.

-Hoy es su descanso, mi nombre es Seth, cualquier cosa solo avísame.- este muchacho me caía bien.

Llegamos al hospital 30 minutos después, el viaje fue muy tranquilo, pero aun así extrañaba mi adorado volvo.

-Nos vemos a las 3 para comer ¿esta bien?- pregunto Jasper, tanto Emmett como yo asentimos- Edward, Emmett si necesitan ayuda no duden en llamarme de acuerdo.

-No te preocupes Jasper, - le dije a mi amigo- estaremos bien ¿verdad Emmett?

-?????????????

-¿Emmett?- mi amigo había desaparecido, ¿donde demonios se había metido?

Cuando entramos al hospital vimos a nuestro querido amigo y doctor del hospital debo añadir, jugando en el área infantil.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡EMMETT!!!!!!!!- gritamos al mismo tiempo Jasper y yo.

Todo el hospital se quedo en silencio, es más podría jurar que se escuchaban con claridad las maquinas para medir el pulso del tercer piso. La gente nos miraba como si de pronto nos hubiéramos salido del área psiquiátrica.

-Edward, Jasper el es Tim,- me dijo Emmett señalando a un pequeño niño, que sonrió mostrándome que estaba mudando de dientes.- y es uno de mis pacientes.

Eso si me sorprendió, a Emmett le habían asignado un paciente de su misma edad (Nota mental: no es momento de chistes Edward, ese niño esta enfermo).

-Bueno en ese caso Emmett- dijo Jasper- por que no continúas con su sesión en tu consultorio, y dejas de jugar en el brincolin lo vas a romper, ¡¡¡EMMETT!!!

Emmett dejo de brincar haciendo un puchero como niño chiquito, tomo al pequeño Tim entre sus brazos y camino rumbo a su consultorio diciendo tonterías.

-No te preocupes Tim, menos mal que yo seré tu doctor, de lo contrario te aburrirías estando con el amargado de Edward o tal vez te asustarías estando con el terrorífico Jasper, descuida Tim, nos divertiremos.- Emmett entro a su consultorio con una gran sonrisa después de su discurso al pequeño Tim.

-Si no lo conociera de años ya lo habría matado- le dije a Jasper con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo- me respondió el con otra sonrisa.- bueno Edward te dejo, tengo que ir a conocer a mis pacientes, nos vemos después.

Yo suspire, era el momento de empezar la terapia.

Cargando mi ipod, las bocinas, mi laptop, un pequeño proyector y la memoria en la que Esme me había pasado tomas las fotos me dirigí a la habitación de bella.

-Buenos días doctor Masen- me saludo Ángela desde la pequeña recepción.

-Buenos días Ángela, pero por favor solo dime Edward, si me dices doctor me haces sentir muy viejo- ella sonrió en respuesta.

-Esta despierta, Edward puedes pasar- me contesto Ángela antes de que pudiera preguntar, era una chica lista.

Hice una respiración profunda antes de entrar a la habitación.

El olor a rosas seguía prevaleciendo en la habitación, ya habían colocado el sillón negro que les había pedido para poder tratar a bella.

Deje al último a bella, sabia que si la miraba primero todo dejaría de tener importancia y así fue. En cuanto la mire me quede como estúpido por unos segundos antes de que mi mente obligara a mi cuerpo a moverse. Me acerque lo suficiente para sentarme a su lado. Ella seguía mis movimientos con cautela y curiosidad.

-Hola- le dije. Ella me miro con duda tratando de comprender.

-Hola- volví a decir. Ella sonrió y lo que paso después me sorprendió.

-ho...ho...- ella estaba pronunciando la palabra.

-Hola- moví la boca con más lentitud para que ella pudiera entenderme.

-ho...ho...la- juro que jamás había escuchado una voz tan hermosa.

-bien hecho bella, así se hace, supongo que no tienes problemas con retener información nueva. – dije más para mi que para ella.

-be…lla…- dijo dejándome algo sorprendido. De todas las palabras que había mencionado ella concentro su atención en esa, su nombre, la palabra que más escucho en su vida.

-Si, tu nombre es BELLA- dije señalándola.

- bella- dijo señalándome, creo que no había explicado bien. De pronto me sentí como Jane en la versión animada de Walt Disney, Tarzan.

- Bella- dije y tome su mano llevándola hacia ella misma, sentí una corriente extraña cuando toque su piel tan suave.

- Edward- dije señalándome.

Esta vez ella ya no repitió, solo me miro de una forma muy rara.

-Esta bien, después seguiremos con la practica de las palabras, ahora quiero probar otra cosa.- dije poniéndome de pie, para jalar una de las mesas que había en el cuarto, saque mi ipod, conecte las bocinas y después me gire para ver a bella.

-Las primeras iniciales de la unión fueron C y E, Carlisle y Esme, tus padres, así que empezaremos por guardarlos en tu memoria bella.- dije mirándola, conecte la laptop junto con el proyector y busque en la memoria USB de Esme las fotos, el archivo se llamaba, _mi bella princesa, _eso me conmovió un poco.

Apague la luz, cerré las cortinas para que la imagen del proyector fuera buena.

La entrada a la presentación era muy bonita, así que supuse que las imágenes tendrían un toque especial, tal vez Esme lo hacia para guardar en su memoria los recuerdos que había pasado con su hija, esos recuerdo que tal vez no recuperaría.

Prendí el ipod y la canción _"De niña a mujer" _de Julio Iglesias comenzó a sonar, seguida de las imágenes. Carlisle le había dedicado esa canción a bella cuando cumplió 15 años.

La primera imagen era de Carlisle y Esme embarazada con un hermoso vestido de maternidad color azul, podría jurar que la fotografía fue tomada en los jardines de su casa, ellos sonreían felices a la cámara mientras ambos abrazaban el vientre no tan abultado de Esme.

_**La nota de la fotografía era "El día en que supimos que eras Isabella Cullen."**_

_**Eras niña de largos silencios  
y ya me querías bien **_

La siguiente foto era de Carlisle con Esme en el hospital, ambos cargando a una bebe. _**La nota de fotografía era "El día en que vimos el sol por primera vez"**_

_**Tu mirada buscaba la mía  
jugabas a ser mujer.**_

Apareció otra foto, esta vez la pequeña bella con una hermosa muñeca, señalando al piano. _**Nota de fotografía: "la música es mejor que las muñecas"**_

_**Pocos años ganados al tiempo,  
vestidos con otra piel, **_

Una bella más grande salió pero no era una foto si no un pequeño video, en el salían Carlisle y Esme, bella estaba cubierta de lodo, con una hermosa rosa en las manos, Esme la abrazaba sin importarle si se ensuciaba, bella gritaba, "mami", "mami". _**Nota del video: "Feliz día de las madres"**_

_**Y mi vida que nada esperaba  
también te quería bien.**_

Observe a bella mientras tomaba notas sobre como reaccionaba, ella observaba la pantalla con atención y repetía la palabra mami, mientras observaba a Esme y a Carlisle, era obvio que los recordaba de visitas anteriores.

_**Te extrañaba ya tanto  
que al no verte a mi lado**_

La foto siguiente me hizo soltar una carcajada, bella me miro y después sonrió en respuesta, la foto mostraba a bella corriendo siendo perseguida por un enorme san Bernardo, _**Nota de fotografía: "Primer encuentro de bella con los animales"**_

___**Ya soñaba con volverte a ver  
y entretanto te estaba inventando  
de niña a mujer. **_

Una foto familiar apareció en escena, Carlisle y Esme, con bella sentada en la silla, todos vestidos con ropas elegantes y con una gran sonrisa, basándome en la fecha de la foto, bella tendría unos 13 años cuando tomaron la foto. _**Nota de pagina: "Foto familiar para el diario ilustrado de bella"**_

___**Esa niña de largos silencios  
volaba tan alto que **_

Después las fotos tomaron otro estilo y fue hasta que leí la nota de pagina que entendí por que se veían diferente, la foto mostraba a una bella como de 15 años, acompañada de Alice, ambas con sombreros de playa en una piscina mandando un beso a la cámara. _**Nota de la fotografía: me encanta la moda, te quiero Alice. Att: bella**__._ Esas fotos habían sido editadas por bella.

___**Mi mirada quería alcanzarla  
y no la podía ver. **_

La foto que siguió fue de los 15 años de bella, se veía realmente hermosa, su vestido como el de una princesa de color azul rey, con destellos dorados, estilo corset muy lindo, el color azul contrastaba con su piel blanca, al lado estaban sus padres, Alice y una chica rubia muy bonita. _**Nota de fotografía: "EL día más feliz de mi vida, con mis padres y mis mejores amigas Alice y Rosalie."**_ Así que la chica rubia era su otra amiga Rosalie, aquella de la que me hablo Alice.

___**La paraba en el tiempo pensando  
que no debería crecer,**_

La siguiente era de bella saliendo de la secundaria, pero en la foto bella no se veía tan alegre había un rastro de tristeza en su mirada, fue en esa época en que bella descubrió que su novio la engañaba. El cambio era completamente notorio. _**Nota de fotografía: "Por fin, ahora seguiré un nuevo camino" **_

___**Pero el tiempo me estaba engañando  
mi niña se hacía mujer. **_

Las imágenes estaba a punto de terminar, eran las tres últimas fotos, así que puso total atención, en la foto que estaba proyectada, se veía a bella con Rosalie y Alice, en un antro supuse, sonriendo con las luces brillantes de fondo, Las tres se veían hermosas y tan felices. _**Nota de fotografía: "antes de mi primera borrachera"**_

___**  
La quería ya tanto  
que al partir de mi lado **_

La penúltima fotografía mostraba un sorprendente beetle, convertible color rojo con enorme moño blanco, bella estaba abrazada de Carlisle mientras mostraba las llaves a la cámara. _**Nota de Fotografía: "Mi primer auto, gracias por mi regalo de cumpleaños papá, al fin cumplí 17"**_

_**Ya sabía que la iba a perder  
y es que el alma le estaba cambiando  
de niña a mujer.**_

La ultima fotografía provoco que un dolor me atravesara el pecho y no sabia por que, ahí mostraba a bella abrazada de un chico que supuse era Adrian, era rubio de ojos muy claros, como dorados, el no miraba a la cámara el observaba a bella con verdadera devoción como si no hubiera nada más que mirar, bella sonreía dichosa sujetando los brazos de Adrian en su pecho, ambos estaban en el gran cañón. _**Nota de fotografía: "El primer viaje de tantos que haremos juntos, Te quiero Adrian. Att: Bella."**_

Bella señalaba la pared donde estaba la fotografía, de pronto ella me miro como si quisiera que yo dijera algo, yo sabia que debía decir el nombre del chico pero mejor espere, era mejor esperar que Alice estuviera presente.

Al terminar las imágenes bella se veía algo agotada, por lo que pedí a Ángela que la dejara dormir un rato y después le dieran de comer, antes de salir me despedí de ella.

-Adiós bella- le dije besando su mano. De nuevo sentí un extraño hormigueo.

-A…adi...os- me respondí con una sonrisa.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando ella hablo esta vez, pero no para decir "hola", ella dijo algo mucho más impresionante.

-Adiós… Edward- dijo claramente, dejando con la boca abierta. Cuando recordé como se cerraba mi quijada, le sonreí y Salí de la habitación aun impresionado.

Con esto me di cuenta que bella podía recuperarse tal vez no seria como antes, pero podríamos descubrir a una nueva bella, después de todo aun teníamos la fortuna de tenerla entre nosotros.

Salí dispuesto a darle la buena noticia a Jasper.

* * *

**Pues bien aqui termina este cap, tratare de subir rapido pero la universidad absorbe todo mi tiempo ¬¬, pero en fin**

**creo k es parte de, gracias a Andygaby26, a Paoliiz B. Masen (no me tarde tanto vdd? jajaj), y a Laia- bcn, **

**gracias a todas por sus reviews**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos Bye**

**xoxo**

**Att: Toxic_Girl =P**


	6. Yo te esperaba

Si lo se deben querer asesinarme, pero escuchen antes de que lo ahgan quiero explicarles el motivo de mi ausencia.

Este semestre en la universidad tuve una materia llamada Elaboración de guiones para proyectos y todo este tiempo estuve escribiendo Guiones a lo bruto

desde adaptaciones hasta creaciones propias, eso me dejaba muy cansada y sin ganas de escribir, pero planeo reponerme este mes se los prometo.

Muchas gracias por aquellas que no abandonaron mis historias gracias por sus reviews.

* * *

YO TE ESPERABA

EDWARD POV

Me sentía inmensamente feliz después de lo sucedido con Bella, era un gran avance que comenzara a hablar, por lo pronto tenia que hablar con Jasper antes de comentarle algo a Carlisle y a Esme, pero mientras prácticamente corría por los pasillos vi que Esme y Carlisle se dirigían a visitar a bella; de la nada se me ocurrió una gran idea.

-Esme- casi le grite debido a que estaba a punto de subir al ascensor.

-Edward- dijo Carlisle poniendo la mano en la puerta del ascensor para que esta no se cerrara.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Les tengo buenas noticias- les dije mientras subía para poder contarles.- Bella no tiene ningún problema para aprender de nuevo, hoy a comenzado a decir unas cuantas palabras y supongo que dentro de unos meses un año exageradamente podrá hablar como cualquier otra persona.

La cara de Esme se ilumino con una sonrisa llena de esperanza, Carlisle también se veía contento al parecer iba a decirme algo cuando un pequeño duende vestido de morado apareció a mis espaldas.

-Hola Carlisle, hola Esme- dijo Alice saludándolos, después giro su vista hacia mi- hola Edward, ¿Qué tal va la terapia?- pregunto con una alegría que inundaba toda el pasillo.

-Van muy bien Alice, de hecho acabo de contarle a Carlisle y a Esme los avances,- le dije con toda la sinceridad del mundo- que te parece si me acompañas con uno de mis compañeros y te cuento, además me gustaría pedirte un favor.

-Claro Edward, por bella lo que sea- aseguro con una gran sonrisa.- ahora los alcanzo Esme.

Diciendo esto partimos rumbo al despacho de Jasper. En el camino le conté a Alice las palabras de bella y como había reaccionado a cada fotografía, pude ver un atisbo de dolor cuando le mencione la reacción de bella al ver la fotografía con adrian.

-Supongo que es algo con lo que lidiaremos después-me dijo tocándose las sienes como si tuviera dolor de cabeza- ahora entiendo por que jamás hablo delante de nosotros, en especial de mi, digo, hablo tan rápido y digo tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que incluso bella cuando estaba bien solo captaba alguna frase o palabra.

-Como ahora- dije con pleno sarcasmo, ella solo saco su pequeña lengua.

Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta del despacho de Jasper cuando lo vi salir de un consultorio a lado.

-Jasper- le grite y el volteo a verme, aunque creo que realmente no me veía a mi, sus ojos color azul estaban fundidos con unos color gris que se encontraban a lado mío.

El avanzo decidido hacia donde nos encontrábamos y yo decidí que lo mejor era presentarlos.

-Jasper, te presento a Alice es amiga de bella- Jasper tomo la mano de Alice y le dio un beso.

-Mucho gusto señorita Alice.- dijo mi amigo en un tono que solo usaba cuando realmente estaba impresionado.

-Mucho gusto Jasper, me gustaría que me dijeras Alice,- dijo la pequeña duende con una gran sonrisa- después de todo pasaremos el resto de nuestra vida juntos.

Jasper solo sonrió a respuesta, como si aquella suposición no le molestara en absoluto.

Tosí exageradamente por que al parecer se les había olvidado que seguía ahí, ellos se vieron una vez más y voltearon a verme.

-Perdón Edward, ¿Necesitas algo?- Jasper había vuelto que gran noticia.

-Si quería hablarte de una cosa curiosa que pasó durante la terapia con bella- él solo asintió con la cabeza y con un gesto señalo el consultorio.

-Bueno Jasper, Edward voy a ver a bella, luego los veo- Alice se despidió de nosotros y se dirigió a los ascensores.

-¿Te gusta, verdad?- pregunte aunque ciertamente ya conocía la respuesta, Jasper traía sus sentimientos plasmados en el rostro como si fuera un letrero de neón.

-¿Qué me decías sobre Bella?- pregunto Jasper ignorando por completo mi pregunta.

-Mejor pasemos a tu oficina, para que así puedas prestarme al menos un poco de atención- conteste prácticamente aguantando las ganas de reír.

Con calma le conté a Jasper sobre los avances de Bella, sobre su reacción a cada fotografía y lo que realmente nos importaba, que no tenia daño cerebral.

-Supongo que son grandes noticias Edward, ¿Ya le contaste a Carlisle?- me pregunto aun sentado en su sillón.

- No del todo, digamos que fue una conversación algo rápida, primero quería comentarlo contigo antes de dar falsas ilusiones- y era verdad no podría soportar ver a Bella recaer.

-Entonces ¿Qué esperas?, ve con Carlisle y Esme a contarles bien- me dijo prácticamente corriéndome.

- ¿Me corres?, si sigues así no te ayudare con Alice- terminando mi frase salí corriendo solo alcance a escuchar algo impactándose con la puerta.

Me encontraba en la puerta a punto de entrar, realmente no quería interrumpir el bello momento que probablemente estaría llevándose a cabo a dentro pero necesitaba ver como se desenvolvía Bella.

Sin esperar más abrí la puerta y observe a Esme llorando, pero esta vez no era un llanto lleno de pena, si no un llanto de felicidad, Carlisle tenia a Esme abrazada por la espalda mientras ambos observaban a Bella. Alice también estaba ahí sonriéndole a su amiga del alma.

Bella pareció percatarse de mi presencia ya que me miro y me dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

-Hola Edward- me dijo con total claridad que todos nos quedamos mudos, ella se veía radiante.

-Hola Bella- le conteste cuando por fin mi cerebro pudo recordar como se contestaba, me acerque lentamente y ella de inmediato señalo a Esme.

-¿Mamá Edward?- me pregunto con esa voz tan linda y armoniosa mientras sus ojos chocolate se fijaban en los míos.

¿Ella recordaba a Esme de las fotografías? ¿Ella me preguntaba si ella era su Mamá?, yo dudaba que supiera que significaba "Mamá", pero lo recordaba.

-Así es Bella, ella- dije mientras me levantaba y tomaba la mano de Esme y la ponía sobre la de bella- es tu madre.

Bella parecía confundida al principio pero después su mirada se poso sobre los ojos de Esme y le sonrió.

-Mamá- dijo y Esme rompió en llanto mientras la abrazaba. Bella se quedo estática, yo me preocupe ya que podría asustarse, pero contrario a lo que pude imaginar Bella movió sus brazos y rodeo a Esme. Entonces entendí que su confusión se debió a que no sabia como contestar el abrazo, así que siguió su instinto, es verdad cuando dicen que el cuerpo también tiene memoria.

Cuando se separaron, Esme aun tenia unas lagrimas en el rostro, Bella seco con sus manos las lagrimas y volteo a verme como preguntándome que pasaba.

-Tu mamá llora por que esta muy feliz.- le conteste.

-Así es Bella, estoy muy feliz.- dijo Esme para confirmar mi respuesta.

-¿Feliz?- pregunto Bella, y Alice que no había abierto la boca para nada le contesto con mucha calma.

-Es cuando tu rostro muestra una sonrisa- y para ejemplificar su explicación le regalo su mejor sonrisa. Bella volteo su mirada a Esme y pregunto.

-¿Mamá Feliz?- la pregunta parecía de vital importancia para Bella, suponía que tenía que ver con las visitas anteriores cuando el dolor era palpable en Esme.

-Muy feliz- contesto ella con una brillante sonrisa.

Bella sonrió en respuesta y me observo con atención, de pronto Esme abrazo de nuevo a su hija y comenzó a cantar una canción, aunque realmente parecía estar susurrando ya que no lograba escuchar absolutamente nada.

La mirada de Bella quedo perdida como tratando de luchar contra ella misma, esa canción le sonaba de algo pero su mente afectada por el terremoto no lograba recordarlo, podía ver como fruncía el ceño tratando de recordar. Entonces me acerque un poco tratando de escuchar la letra.

"_Yo te esperaba_

_Imaginando a ciegas el color de tu mirada_

_Y el timbre de tu voz._

_Muerta de miedo le rogaba al cielo que te deje llegar lejos_

_Mucho más que yo"_

Podía escuchar la ternura y el amor que Esme profesaba por su hija con cada silaba, me preguntaba si esa canción la habría compuesto ella.

"_Yo te esperaba_

_Y pintaba sobre las paredes de tu cuarto_

_Cuentos en color_

_Restaba sin parar días al calendario_

_Solo tú me podías _

_El mundo es como es y no puedo cambiártelo_

_Pero siempre te seguiré para echarte una mano" _

Bella parecía emocionada y debo admitir que yo también un poco, así que supongo que mi cara era la de un idiota.

La hermosa joven que estaba frente a mi parecía estar pensando en algo porque miraba hacia la ventana y después a Alice, sin decir una sola palabra se deshizo del abrazo de Esme y retiro las sabanas, con un poco de esfuerzo se puso de pie, Carlisle hizo ademan de ayudarla pero con una seña le pedí que no lo hiciera.

Ella sin pedir ayuda se levanto y camino sin vacilar hacia la pared, abrió la ventana y dejo que el aire fresco le golpeara en la cara, la visión era un poco rara ya que había cierto dolor oculto en esa acción, como si Bella supiera con exactitud lo que había pasado y lo que le esperara.

En ese preciso momento un ave cruzo el cielo dando algunas vueltas y cantando de una manera armoniosa, Bella siguió con atención cada movimiento y su mirada bajo hacia el jardín donde algunos pájaros se encontraban en unas jaulas siendo alimentados por los niños que se encontraban internados en el hospital.

Esa V entre sus ojos se hizo más pronunciada, en cierta forma Bella era un hermoso pájaro encerrado en una jaula, ella quería volar pero ciertamente no sabia como hacerlo, no podía recordarlo.

Ella se giro en nuestra dirección y nos dedico una gran sonrisa, como diciendo que sabia que nosotros estaríamos con ella para ayudarla a levantar el vuelo nuevamente.

Y así seria, siempre estaría con ella.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

No es muy largo pero lo interesante viene a continuacion

Espero Reviews, sean buenas si, no les hace mal a nadie.

Nos leemos después.

Besos bye

xoxo

att: Toxic_ Girl


	7. Sol antes de la tormenta

**Pues tal y como prometí me he puesto a actualizar todas mis historias. **

**Muchas se preguntaban si iba a actualizar o la historia iba a quedarse parada pero no, aquí sigo y no la dejare hasta terminarla. Puede que me tarde horrores en volver a actualizar pero no abandonare, eso si se los prometo.**

**Agradezco a cada una de ustedes que se toman la molestia de leer lo que escribo. MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**Pues ya para no abarcar más, las dejo con el capitulo donde alguien amado por muchas regresa. (Aunque tal vez en este fic sea un poco odiado =P )**

* * *

**SOL ANTES DE LA TORMENTA**

**EDWARD POV**

Corrí para resguardarme de lo que sería una muerte segura, nunca supe en que momento me había metido en tantos problemas, debo admitir que tal vez subestime el poder de la moda o el tamaño de la persona influyo para que me confiara, pero aquí estaba, corriendo para protegerme de un ser inmisericorde que amenazaba con dejarme mínimo sin herederos. Y es que uno pensaría que con el transcurso del tiempo comenzaríamos a tenernos un poco de cariño y apostaba todo lo que tenía a que antes de que la frase "no quiero ir de compras" fuese soltada había compañerismo y amistad.

Vi una puerta al final del corredor y sin dudarlo me metí poniendo mi pierna sobre el escritorio para aplicar un poco más de fuerza ante los embates del ser monstruoso que se acercaba y que amenaza con tirar la puerta.

-¡EDWARD MASEN!- un escalofrío me recorrió completamente mientras inconscientemente ponía más fuerza en el escritorio, busqué desesperadamente con la mirada una ventana o algo que pudiese ayudarme a escapar de lo que sería una muerte dolorosa, cruel, lenta y humillante, pero la habitación no sólo no tenía ventanas sino que no tenía espacio ni para correr, en mi intento por atrancar la puerta no me había dado cuenta que estaba en el cuarto de los trebejos ¿Cómo había llegado un escritorio a un cuarto de trebejos? Pero ciertamente tenía peores cosas de las cuales preocuparme que un escritorio dentro de un cuarto de objetos en desuso.

-Alice, ¿qué te parece si platicamos y llegamos a un acuerdo?- comencé a suplicar mientras la puerta temblaba con cada una de sus embestidas, para ser alguien tan pequeña tenía gran fuerza, o tal vez era la ira la que hacía que su cuerpo tuviera más fuerza de la normal.

_Más fuerza de la normal_. Mi mente repitió esas palabras con horror mientras apoyaba mi otro pie en el escritorio, si Alice lograba entrar no quedaría ni mi apellido.

-Aunque no lo creas, no tuve nada que ver- intente que mi voz no sonara tan horrorizada pero estaba seguro de que no lo había logrado ya que una risita inocentemente aterradora se escucho del otro lado de la puerta- si lo dijo es porque en verdad lo siente, no porque yo le meta ideas sobre que ir de compras es una perdida de tiempo.

Hubo un momento de silencio y me pregunte si era la calma después de la tormenta, pero un nuevo embate me dejo ver que mis palabras lejos de tranquilizarla sólo la habían enfurecido más. _¿Dónde demonios estaba Jasper cuando se le necesitaba?_

Todo había comenzado esa mañana, Bella ya hablaba con fluidez después de tres meses de trabajo duro donde cada día me sorprendía más de su inteligencia y bondad. Había abandonado el hospital un mes después de que la conociera y me daba mucho gusto saber que poco a poco iba recuperando su vida, o al menos los pedazos que aún le quedaban. Enseñarle a hablar había sido sencillo y leer aún más, Esme me había dicho que Isabella tenía una fuerte adicción a los libros clásicos así que apoyándome de ellos habíamos comenzado a leer pequeños párrafos hasta que estos se convirtieron en libros completos que alimentaban la hambrienta mente de Bella.

Aunque parecía que Bella poco a poco volvía a ser la misma había rasgos que según Carlisle jamás había visto en su hija, como su extraña torpeza, Isabella era capaz de tropezarse en el piso más firme, a mi me parecía encantador era como si una nueva Bella estuviera surgiendo. Alice se sorprendía con los avances que Isabella mostraba pero había algunos que no le gustaban del todo. Aun recuerdo cuando Bella mando quitar los posters que tapizaban su habitación ya que según ella le resultaba más relajador poder ver el color de la pared, y ni hablar de las toneladas de ropa que regalo a la beneficencia ya que según ella no iba con su estilo.

Así fue como llegue a estar encerrado en la habitación de los trebejos, cuando la ropa había sido trasladada Alice le ofreció a bella ir de compras para elegir un nuevo guardarropa que se acoplara al nuevo estilo ermitaño que parecía haber desarrollado. Entonces la tercera guerra mundial se desató cuando Bella se negó.

-No quiero ir de compras Alice- había dicho Bella dejándose caer en uno de los sillones mientras tomaba un libro y hundía su nariz en el dando por finalizada la conversación.

Los ojos de Alice casi se salen, yo que me encontraba en la sala con ellas no pude evitar reírme de la cara de Alice y de la recientemente descubierta terquedad de Bella. A lo largo de los meses en terapia Isabella Cullen había vuelto a nacer con nuevas características, era obstinada, orgullosa pero a la vez noble y sencilla, a pesar de tener mucho dinero no usaba ni la tercera parte de lo que sus padres le daban al mes, prefería salir al jardín y perderse en las flores mientras veía el cielo, prefería la ropa cómoda que le permitiera moverse con normalidad y si había algo que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas eran los tacones y los cambios de imagen.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir conmigo Bella?- pregunto Alice con una cara capaz de romper el corazón de cualquiera- Antes te encantaba ir de compras conmigo.

-Edward dice que los libros y la música son más importantes- contesto simplemente, mi risa se cortó en el acto cuando esa frase salió de los hermosos labios de Bella que volvió a sumirse en su libro. Alice giro en redondo con sus ojos grises brillando de furia.

-Alice…- eso fue lo último que pude decir antes de que tuviera que salir huyendo para impedir que un pequeño duende me hiciera puré y es que con la convivencia había entendido que Alice podía ser una persona muy peligrosa con la que era mejor no meterse.

Una nueva embestida me trajo a la realidad, que había dejado de ser oscura para ser "muy oscura", sólo esperaba resistir el suficiente tiempo para que Jasper llegara.

-Alice Brandon- dijo dulcemente una voz un poco lejana, los embistes de detuvieron al instante, alguien había llegado a rescatarme.- Si fuera tu dejaría en paz a Edward o de lo contrario sufrirás una gran pérdida.

Era Bella, de eso estaba completamente seguro, un gritito de horror me dijo que cualquier cosa que estuviese ocupando Bella para amenazar a Alice estaba funcionando, sintiéndome seguro con Bella cerca me atreví a abrir la puerta encontrándome con un espectáculo bastante interesante, Isabella sostenía un encendedor de cocina en su mano derecha mientras lo prendía y apagaba, en la otra sostenía…

_El bolso Prada de Alice_. Aquel que le había costado tanto trabajo conseguir y que incluso lloro cuando lo tuvo en sus manos.

No sabía si sentir pena o reírme por lo que probablemente pasaba por la mente de Alice que miraba con autentico horror la inofensiva flama que se acercaba a su tesoro.

-Tu no lo harás ¿Verdad Bella?- preguntaba una aterrada Alice mientras comenzaba a acercarse lentamente con la mirada fija en el encendedor dispuesta a lanzarse si éste se acercaba demasiado a su amado bolso. Podía ver en los ojos de bella que ella no tenía planeado quemar el bolso, sólo asustaría a Alice lo suficiente para que hiciera lo que ella quería, según Esme esa parte de la personalidad de Bella seguía intacta.

Ver esa faceta de Bella era bastante divertido, conocía a la perfección los puntos débiles de la pequeña duende y podía usarlos a su favor, podía escuchar su mente maquinando un plan que mantuviera a Alice a raya y casi pude escuchar el interruptor prendiéndose cuando algo se le ocurrió.

-Hagamos un trato Alice - dijo Bella mientras seguía con el encendedor a toda flama- dejas a Edward en paz y prometo no cometer más actos terroristas en contra de tus amados bolsos y demás ropa de diseñador que muy probablemente estará regada por toda la casa y a cambio te dejare acompañarme a la librería y a comprar algunas cosas que necesito ¿Te parece?

¿Cuándo Bella se había convertido en una chica terrorista? Pensé con diversión mientras veía que Alice asentía sin pensar en nada, apostaba cualquier cosa a que no había escuchado nada de lo que su amiga había dicho pero ahí estaba una muestra de que Bella podía llegar a ser incluso más peligrosa que Alice cuando intentaban doblegar su voluntad.

Una vez que Alice aceptó Bella le regreso el bolso con una sonrisa maligna, pero de verdad ver la expresión de la pequeña duende valió todo la pena del mundo, no me importo haberme encerrado en un cuarto de trebejos.

- Mi bebé – canturreaba Alice mientras mecía el bolso de un lado a otro como si de verdad fuera un niño – mamá no permitirá que nada te pase, no dejara que la tía Bella se acerque a ti después de sus acciones.

Me recordé mentalmente contarle a Jasper y a Emmett del incidente del bolso en cuanto los viera, Bella me sonrió y regreso a la sala pero no regresó a la lectura sino que se dirigió al piano. Sus ojos brillaban cada vez que se acercaba pero ella me decía que no recordaba exactamente por qué. Bella ignoraba que su novio anterior era músico y había pasado gran parte de sus últimos meses con ella frente a ese piano componiendo canciones, según Alice aún no era conveniente confesarle su relación con Cristian y que él había muerto por protegerla en el terremoto.

Jasper coincidía con la duende y no era por complacerla sino que a su manera de ver Bella aún no estaba estable mentalmente, confesarle que su novio había muerto por salvarla desataría una crisis que podría terminar con la poco cordura que ella había conseguido con meses de rehabilitación.

-¿Te gusta el piano Bella? – Le pregunte mientras me acercaba al instrumento y quitaba la tapa para pasar mis dedos por las teclas – Puedo tocar para ti si quieres, o también puedo enseñarte a tocar.

Me ofrecí a darle clases con una enorme sonrisa, la verdad Bella me estaba cambiando, nunca antes me había gustado enseñarle a alguien más mis habilidades en el piano pero con ella podía hacer una excepción además podría ayudar a su tratamiento. Al menos así lo justificaba en mi cabeza para que no se notara lo mucho que deseaba estar a su lado.

**BELLA POV**

Había caminado a ciegas durante tres meses, debo reconocer que hubo momentos en que sentía que ya no podía más. Ver la frustración y el dolor en la cara de mi madre me estaba matando, ella mencionaba lugares y momentos que yo no lograba recordar y eso me hacía sentir mal.

Mi padre era más fuerte y evitaba hacer referencia a otros días, como si quisiera volver a conocerme y compartir nuevos momentos, crear recuerdos nuevos que no me atormentaran en las noches ya que cuando dormía veía las escenas del terremoto desde una visión muy borrosa. Escuchaba mi nombre, como si alguien me llamara con desesperación y después sólo veía oscuridad. Recordaba cómo habían sido esos primeros días en el hospital cuando no podía hablar ni entender y sólo de traerlos a mi mente un escalofrío me recorría por completo, la primera vez que vi la luz fue cuando Edward apareció.

Sonreí mientras lo veía tocar el piano con soltura y elegancia. Aquellas notas traían imágenes borrosas de un encuentro en esa misma sala pero por más que me esforzaba no lograba entender nada, cuando me esforzaba demasiado una terrible jaqueca me acompañaba todo el día dejándome incapacitada así que realmente prefería no intentarlo.

-Creo que definitivamente me gustaría que me dieras unas clases de piano - le respondí con una sonrisa deslumbrante mientras admiraba su rostro, Edward se había convertido en una persona de vital importancia en mi vida y no deseaba que se marchara nunca.

La puerta principal se abrió y por ella entraron mi padre, Jasper y…

-¡Hermanita!- gritó una voz ensordecedora haciéndome temblar de pies a cabeza, sabía que sólo tenía unos segundos antes de que Emmett me atrapara en un abrazo de oso de esos que consiguen tronar cada hueso en todo mi cuerpo.

Esta vez fue mi turno de correr rumbo a la cocina donde mi madre estaba asegurándose que todo estuviera listo para la cena, así que no perdí tiempo y me refugie detrás de ella abrazándola por la cintura usándola casi como un escudo protector entre Emmett oso y yo. Había aprendido que sólo ella era capaz de controlar al gigante.

-Mamá, dile a Emmett que mis huesos son sensibles y no es necesario que los rompa con su fuerza bruta - eso último lo dije casi como una niña pequeña pero no me importo haría cualquier cosa con tal de librar del abrazo del día, me escondí aún más cuando el mencionado entro a la cocina con una cara tan inocente que si no lo conociera juraría que no era capaz de romper un plato.

Mi madre sonrió con ternura y giro con la cuchara de madera en la mano mientras miraba a Emmett con reprobación.

-Emmett ¿Sabes que preparamos de postre? – pregunto inocentemente mientras señalaba el horno donde un delicioso pastel de chocolate se estaba horneando, pude ver los ojos de Emmett brillar como los de un niño probablemente imaginando el sabor – Exacto, pastel de chocolate pero escucha con atención – continuo con una voz tan maternal que por un momento pensé que se pondría de su lado – si le vuelves a dar un abrazo de oso a mi hija me encargare personalmente de que no lo vuelvas a comer más.

Los ojos de Emmett pasaron de la emoción al terror.

-No serías capaz…- le dijo abriendo la boca y los ojos como si de verdad no creyera que Esme, la dulce Esme estaba amenazándolo con la cosa que más le gustaba, pero al ver la decisión en los ojos de mi madre dejo caer la cabeza y regreso a la sala con aire decaído.

Me sabía mal por Emmett pero ciertamente esos abrazos dejaban adolorido mi cuerpo, ¿Por qué Emmett no podía dar un abrazo normal? Salí de mi escondite con una sonrisa en el rostro para después darle un beso a mi madre. Al principio sentía que ambas éramos diferentes pero después de este incidente me di cuenta que definitivamente nos parecíamos. No hacía mucho que había amenazado el bolso favorito de Alice con un encendedor.

Todos nos sentamos a comer tranquilamente mientras comentaban los acontecimientos más importantes del día, pero yo quería preguntar algo.

- Papá –comencé llamando su atención - ¿Cuándo volveré a clases?

Aquella pregunta llenó el ambiente de una extraña tensión que no entendía. Todos se miraban unos a otros sin saber que responder, yo no le veía nada extraño. Había pasado tres meses aprendiendo con mi padre y mis amigas todo lo necesario para reincorporarme, las clases habían comenzado una semana atrás debido a la restauración del inmueble así que sentía que podía ir e intentarlo.

-Bella cariño - comenzó mamá mirándome con preocupación - aún tienes un mes de licencia y creo que por el momento es mejor que lleves las cosas con calma, ya después podrás tomar las clases que quieras.

Fruncí el ceño pero no dije nada, en parte mi madre tenía razón aún tenía esas lagunas mentales que me provocaban jaquecas y el cansancio excesivo, según Jasper eso era algo muy normal que superaría con tiempo y tratamiento así que me di por vencida, al menos era sólo un mes.

* * *

Lo que todos ignoraban era que en ese momento un avión procedente de Londres aterrizaba en el aeropuerto de Phoenix y de él descendía Jacob Black, que regresaba después de un año de estar de interno en un colegio. Se había enterado del terremoto pero no le habían permitido salir ni en vacaciones así que tuvo que resignarse a que terminaría el curso para tomar el primer vuelo. Estaba preocupado por Bella, se sentía como un desgraciado después de los sucesos durante su relación con ella, después de que lo encontrara con Leah nunca había podido explicarle que había pasado en realidad y eso era lo que lo atormentaba ya que las cosas no habían pasado como Bella y sus amigas habían pensado.

Subió al auto que su padre había mandado para él mientras comenzaba a buscar en sus celular el número de un viejo amigo.

- ¿Seth? Hola amigo, soy Jacob, acabo de llegar a Phoenix – comenzó mientras miraba las luces de la ciudad rodearlo, tenía en mente una sola misión.

Recuperar el amor de Bella.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Quería meterlas de lleno a la nueva personalidad de Bella y como se desenvuelven las cosas, ya que en el siguiente capitulo las cosas se pondrán interesantes con la llegada de Jacob.**

**No prometo nada pero si puedo esta semana subo otro capitulo, aún estoy escribiendolo y no se si podré subirlo pero me esforzare mucho.**

**Sus Review son mi inspiración así que ya saben, un comentario constructivo o destructivo también son aceptados.**

**Nos leemos después.**

**Besos Bye.**

**xoxo**

**Att: Toxic Girl**


End file.
